


goddammit, shittykawa

by qaracosmos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY OIKAWA!!!!, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaracosmos/pseuds/qaracosmos
Summary: everyone that knew and knows hajime will say that he isn't 'nice'.but after a call from tooru at 8 pm on the way home, he's pretty sure he's not that bad.he's plenty nice.(its july 20 which means it's oikawa's birthday)





	goddammit, shittykawa

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo whats up this is some sort of sequel?? continuation?? a related fic?? to my happy birthday iwa-chan one! this fic took forever to plan and write, and because its 9 pm right now i didn't bother checking my grammar and all that so it's probably a mess haha
> 
> hope you enjoy nonetheless!!

Hajime was the least nice amongst the four of them (Tooru, Issei and Takahiro all agreed on this). Rather, that was what they all believed in.

Okay, maybe not Tooru, he’s established that Hajime _can_ be nice if he really tried. Nonetheless, it turned into a running joke for years that he wasn’t so very nice.

Even he himself believes that he isn’t so nice (despite the many years of him telling himself to be nicer every year)— that maybe he really is just a human reincarnation of Godzilla, or an actual living barbarian in Miyagi.

But today, he likes to believe that this whole time, Hajime was nice. Actually, today, he thinks he’s _super_ nice today. Unneccessarily nice, even.

“Iwa-chan! You can’t believe what I just saw!”

“What.”

“AN ALIEN STUFF TOY.”

“Am I supposed to be shocked?”

“You don’t understand Iwa-chan. It has a UFO WITH IT. IT’S BEAUTIFUL!”

“Is it now? Anyways, I’m still at work, I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Aww…okay, bye Iwa-chan~”

Hajime let out the longest and loudest sigh he’s ever let out within the day. Muttering incoprehensible words, he steers his car to do a u-turn, and head to the mall.

Naturally, at 8 PM. When it closes in like, two hours. You gotta do what you gotta do. “Goddammit, Shittykawa.” He groans.

* * *

“Happy birthday, Oikawa!”

Tooru is greeted with his friends, popping party poppers (that Hajime also bought within those 2 hours because apparently Issei and Takahiro forgot (on purpose, probably)), and confetti just flying everywhere. When he sits up, he sees them with party hats on, and with balloons and a banner right behind them on the wall. How they broke into his apartment, he’d never know.

That’s a joke, it was probably unsurprisingly Hajime who opened the door since he has a key.

“It’s my birthday!”

“Yes, it is, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa gets up from his bed, walks over to his friends and hugs them (to which they both replied with an ‘I love you too’ to the birthday boy), and in turn they hand over their gift to him (they say it’s a gift from both of them), then gives Hajime a quick kiss on the cheek (‘What are you doing.’ ‘I love you too.’) who doesn’t just hand it over, but he shoves it towards him.

With his gifts in hand, he bounces back onto his bed, sitting down, and opens them. He finds a book titled: ‘Raising Aliens: For Dummies’ to which he laughs at, “I can’t believe this is an actual book,” and Issei and Takahiro both laugh back. Tooru opens the gift Hajime gave him, and once again, unsurprisingly finds the UFO alien he wanted from the night before, but not only that, there’s also a stuffed toy of the alien from Toy Story.

Tooru smiles widely, “Oh my god, thank you Iwa-chan I love you.” “Yeah yeah, you’re welcome,” Hajime replies, rubbing the back of his neck (he hears the two boys beside him hold back giggles, as if they were still in high school).

“But…why are there two gifts?” 

Issei, still trying to hold back his laughter asks, “Does _the_ Great King not want two gifts?” Tooru feigns pain, “Whaaat that’s not what I meant,” and pouts. “Just accept it, dammit.” The three of them look over at Hajime, who at this point isn’t even looking at any of them.

(he’s pretty sure Issei and Takahiro get what happened)

Tooru pauses for a few, and replies “Okay then! Thank you Iwa-chan~!”

Hajime won’t admit it, but he’s pretty sure he’s plenty nice. He went to the mall 2 hours before it closed (mind you that toy Tooru wants was hard to find), had to figure out what to do with the other gift he bought him a few days before, decided to shove them into this random empty box he found at home, wrapped that, and had to essentially wake up fairly early to get to the earliest Shinkansen to Tokyo.

Well, you gotta do what you gotta do. Even more so for the love of your life.


End file.
